


[Podfic] Doppleganger

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Doppelganger, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://tabula-x-rasa.livejournal.com/317586.html"> Tabula_x_rasa's story</a>.</p><p>
  <i>There were two Franks. The Franks seemed just as confused about this as everyone else.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Doppleganger

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for Pod_Aware, and was originally posted on Livejournal along with a step-by-step "making of" the story, which you can find [here](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/607723.html).

**Length:** 0:13:52

 **Available in two versions** : [Voice only](http://www.mediafire.com/?tznj2szij86jkvu) (MP3, 12.71Mb) | [With some sound effects](http://www.mediafire.com/?4gzn9t622h6ro71) (MP3, 12.71Mb)


End file.
